Ice age meets jungle book, Hathi junior
by kperotti1
Summary: Peaches, Tantor and the others are back as pre teens and when junior fell in the hole where it leads to the ice age, Colonel Hathi and Winifred get very worried and tried to him. Meanwhile, Tantor has Tarzan and Trek meet the herd and Peaches and Junior unexpectedly. They became great friends. What will happen with Junior?
1. Chapter 1

**THIS IS WHEN AFTER TANTOR MEETS PEACHES AND FEW WEEKS LATER, TARZAN AND TREK MEETS THE HERD AND PEACHES AND SO DOES HATHI JUNIOR BUT WE CALL HIM JUNIOR BECAUSE HE WAS NAMED AFTER HIS FATHER. ENJOY THIS STORY. :). I DON'T OWN THE ICE AGE CHARACTERS. **

* * *

Chapter 1- In the both jungles from Tarzan and Jungle book

One morning in the jungle, Colonel Hathi and his son, Hathi Junior are leading the march as every elephants was walking

as they sang, one, two, three, four, keep it up. As they sang, it a million time, Colonel Hathi yells, Don't you dare

fool around in the march and get uhh, uhh, what was it? Get serious. Junior said as Colonel Hathi giggled as he said,

that's right my son. Company halt! Colonel Hathi yells as everyone stopped as Colonel Hathi yells, Company Left face!

Oh my god. Finally we get a break. Winifred said as Colonel Hathi said, All right, Let's break for lunch and rest and

then off with the march.

In the other jungle, Tantor, Tarzan and Trek were heading to the hole that leads to the ice age and Trek asked, Is it

safe?" Oh yeah. Peaches told me that the opening hole is fixed when we get to the end, we go up in the air. Let's go.

Tantor said as they went down the hole that leads the ice age.

* * *

**BOY IS COLONEL HATHI LOUD. COOL YOUR VOICE OR YOU'LL LOSE IT.**

**TARZAN, TANTOR AND TREK ARE VISITING PEACHES. WELL, TANTOR IS BUT TARZAN AND TREK IS MEETING THE HERD AND PEACHES.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT? **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- In the ice age

In the ice age, Peaches and Apples were heading home as they heard screaming as Tantor, Tarzan and Trek came

out of the hole as they crashed on Peaches and Apples. Tantor! oh my god it's been a long time since you been here.

Peaches said as Tantor adds, I know. Hey Apples. What's up dude? Apples said as he and Tantor knickle touch trunk.

Guys, there are my friends, Tarzan and Trek. Hi. Trek said. Hello. Tarzan repiled. Nice to meet you. I'm Peaches and

this is my friend, Apples. Peaches said as she added, I see you're wearing some clothing. Head to toe. Yep. My mom

made it nice and warm and heavy and fur boots from sabor. Tarzan said as Apples asked, Got snow in the jungle?

Yep. A little bit. Trek said as Tarzan added, is this where you two lived? Yep. I live with my big family. Peaches said.

And I live with my mom. Apples repiled. Tarzan and I lived together with the herd too but we're gorillas and Tarzan,

part human and gorilla. Trek said as Tantor added, I live with my mom, my dad and my grandfather. Cool dude. It's

nice meeting you two. Let's give you a grand tour. Peaches said as they went to give a grand tour.

* * *

**TARZAN AND TREK FINALLY MET PEACHES AND APPLES AND GONNA HAVE A GRAND TOUR.**

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO JUNIOR NEXT?**

**PLEASE REIVEW. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3- Junior's adventure

When the elephants were on a lunch break, Colonel Hathi told Junior, Hey Junior, why don't you get berries for later

on? Not too many though. Ok pop...sir. Junior said as he happily ran off to the berry forest to get berries. When

Junior was picking berries for the march, he looked over by a tree and there was a hole that leads to the ice age. When

he got closer, he slipped and screamed as he was going at 100 miles per hour and when he got to the end of the hole,

he was in the air as he was out of the hole and when he got up, he was running and it was raining non stop and when

he slowed down, he found a cave to shelter in and whimpered as thunder was starting and blow a storm as Junior

said, on. How am I ever gonna get back home to my family? Oh my. I'll never get home back to my family and be

a colonel like my dad. He said as he sobbed as he thinks that he's never gonna see his family again.

* * *

**POOR JUNIOR. IN A CAVE WHEN THE STORM IS HAPPENING.**

**WHAT HAPPENS TO HIM NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4- Meeting Peaches and the others

When Apples went home for the night, Peaches, Tarzan, Trek and Tantor were heading for Peaches's herd as they saw an another

elephant but grey. Hey you. Trek said as Junior backed up as Peaches said, No no no no. We're not gonna hurt you. We're among

friends here. Junior came out of the cave as he asked, Where am I? You're in the ice age and those three are from the other jungle.

Peaches said as Tantor added, It's cold here. Name Peaches. Peaches said as everyone introduced, I'm Tantor, Tarzan and I'm Trek.

Nice to meet you guys. I'm Hathi Junior. What happened? Tarzan asked. I was picking berries and I saw a hole and I slipped and fell

in the hole and came here and I was running and got lost and found a cave here. Junior said as Peaches added, Oh no. Does your

parents know that you're here? No they don't. Junior repiled sadly. Hey. You guys should meet the herd. Come on. Peaches said as they

went to meet the herd.

* * *

** THEY'RE GONNA BE MEETING THE HERD.**

**WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?**

**PLEASE REVIEW .**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Meeting the herd

At the herd, Ellie and Manny were relaxing as Diego said, I wonder when Peaches gets back. Relax. She's only 12 going to 13 soon

and you gotta quit worrying about her. She gets home when she gets home before dark. Ellie said as Manny added, I agree with

Diego as well, Speaking of that, where did Sid go? Right here. I was picking fruit here. Sid said as he puts a lot of fruit down. Hey,

that's a lot of fruit Sid. Crash said as Eddie asked, Do we need that much? Peaches and her friends came by as Manny said, Hey

Peaches and...Tantor! Welcome back dude. Manny happily said as Tantor hugged everyone in the herd. After that, Tantor said,

And I brought friends. That's Tarzan and Trek. Nice to meet you two. Manny said as Everyone greeted Tarzan and Trek. And last but

not least, That's Hathi Junior. Peaches said. Hi. Junior said as he was introduced everyone in the herd. So where you from? Sid asked as

Junior repiled, The jungle but not where Tantor and Trek and Tarzan are is at. The other one. Cool. Crash said as Diego added,

You and Tantor look different. Same elephant but different color. I'm gonna have a hard time remembering them in names.

* * *

**MANNY WORRIES TOO MUCH. CUT THAT OUT! YOU KNOW SHE'S NOT A LITTLE GIRL ANYMORE! HE'S LIKE MY DAD TOO.**

**ELLIE KNOWS WHAT PEACHES IS GOING THROUGH. UNLIKE MANNY. MY MOM KNOW TOO. **

**WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT IN THE JUNGLE BOOK?**

**STAY TUNED. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6- Worries begin

Back at the jungle, (not the one in Tarzan) Baloo and Mowgli were picking fruit and gonna sit down while Bagheera was

relaxing as he said, Hmm. We haven't seen Colonel Hathi or Winifred and their son, Junior. Have you? I saw him this

morning before he left for the march. Mowgli said as Hathi and Winifred came by as Hathi yelled, Mowgli! Baloo!

Bagheera! Have you seen Junior? We can't find him anywhere. Winifred said as she sobs. Last time I saw him, It was this

morning before you guys went for the march. Mowgli said as Baloo repiled, I haven't see him at all since yesterday.

Don't worry. You two will find him. We'll let you know if we found him. Bagheera said as Colonel Hathi said, Thank you

you three. Winifred and I are gonna keep looking for him. As they left, Winifred sobbed as Colonel Hathi said, Winifred,

clam down. We'll find him. Trust me. We will. Don't lost hope yet.

* * *

**WINIFRED GOT REALLY WORRIED JUST LIKE TANTOR'S MOM IN THE ICE AGE MEETS TANTOR FROM TARZAN.**

**WHAT HAPPENS WITH JUNIOR WHEN HE TALKS WITH ELIIE?**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- Junior's saddness

At the herd, Ellie was sitting as Manny and Peaches and Sid went to see Peaches play volleyball for her school team.

Tarzan, Trek, and Tantor went home where they belong. Junior was sitting on a tree as Ellie got up and saw Junior

all sad as she asks, Hey, you're ok? I guess. Junior repiled sadly. Something wrong you wanna tell me sweetie? Ellie

asked. I would like to talk to you but can you get me down from the tree? Sure I can sweetie. Ellie said as she smiles and

get Junior down from the tree. So what's wrong? Ellie asked as Junior explained, Well, When I fell in a hole that lead

me here and I wasn't planning on coming here. I didn't know what the hole was til now and the storm came...

As he couldn't say anymore, he started sobbing as Ellie hugs him and said, Shhh. It's all right honey. It happened to

Tantor too. It's ok. You can tell us anything and asli, we're among friends here. Tell you what. You can stay here for

the night. You look like you're gonna passed out or somethingl Thanks . I really like that. My parents are

probably worried right now. You're welcome sweetie and just call me Ellie. Ellie said.

* * *

**POOR JUNIOR. MISSES HIS PARENTS. AND ELLIE ALLOWS HIM TO STAY FOR THE NIGHT.**

**PLEASE REVIEW .**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Relaxed night

When Peaches, Manny and Sid got back from Volleyball, Crash and Eddie were upside sleeping, Diego was relaxing.

Manny asked Junior, Do you have a family and what's it like in the jungle? Yes i do and well, I got cousins, uncles, and

aunts and grandparents with me and I got my parents. My dad's a colonel and I'm a colonel in training and only

child. No sisters or brothers. Junior said as Peaches added, Looks like we're not the only ones. And as an elephant,

we march along through the jungle and my dad yells at everyone and not me though because I learn quick just like

everyone else. Junior added as Sid said, Is it like a March when you line up? Sometimes like that. Junior said.

All right. We gotta get some sleep. Junior goes back home tomorrow and we wanna make sure he's rested. Ellie said as

everyone went to sleep.

* * *

**THANK GOD THAT EVERYONE'S SLEEPING.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9- Hole lead home

The next morning, Everyone woke up as Junior went to Ellie because she wants to see himi as he lifts him and said,

Junior, we're very gald that we met you and enjoed having you as a member in the herd. There's a hole that leads

to the other jungle. As they got there, Junior walks to the hole as he said, Wait. I forgot something. Be right back.

As he got back, He had gifts to give for the herd. For Crash and Eddie, buckets full of colored pebbles. Diego, tooth

staber knife for the hunt. Sid, A lead napkin for berry mess, Peaches, Volleyball brand for good luck. Ellie, Purple

flower for your hair. And Manny, A marching stick like my dad has in the herd for leader. He said as Manny said,

amazing! Thank you! You're welcome to the herd and come back anytime. Everyone thanked him and as Junior jump

in the hole, he yelled, SEE YOU ALL NEXT TIME! :)

* * *

**JUNIOR'S GOING HOME**

**WILL HIS PARENTS SEE HIM? **

**PLEASE REVIEW **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10- Reuion

As night hit, Hathi and Winifred were looking for Junior as Hathi called, Junior! Junior! Where are you? Winifred cried.

Mom! Dad! Junior cried as he runs to his parents as Winifred runs to him and lifts him and hugs him as Hathi ran and

hugged him as he said, We were so worried about you. What happened? It's a long story. Junior said as Winifred said,

we were looking for you. I don't want anything happened to our own son. I was worried sick. Anything hurting in your

body? No. I'm fine mom. Junior said as Hathi said. All right. We had enough worry. Let's go home. And they went home.

* * *

**YAY! JUNIOR'S BACK HOME WITH HIS FAMILY. **

**NEXT STORY IS GONNA BE LONG AND TAKE A WHILE TO GET IT IN. THAT'S IS IF I PUT A CHAPTER IN A DAY. LIKE A. IS DOING WITH TRUE LOVE 2 REMAKE. AWESOME. **

**PLEASE REVIEW. **


End file.
